REVELAÇÕES
by Ligya M
Summary: Depois de ver a experiência de House e Cuddy, Chase e Cameron decidem falar com o pacienteespelho e ver quem é que manda na relação. PÓS MIRROR, MIRROR...


**Título: REVELAÇÕES (título original: Revelations) **  
**Autor: Opals – traduzido por LIGYA FORD - devidamente autorizado pela autora  
(Thank you Opals for allowed me to do it)**  
**Categoria: CHAMERON - 4ª TEMPORADA**  
**Advertências: INSINUAÇÃO DE SEXO**  
**Classificação: R**  
**Capítulos: ÚNICO**  
**Completa[x Yes [ No**  
**Resumo: _Depois de ver a experiência de House e Cuddy, Chase e Cameron decidem falar com o paciente-espelho e ver quem é que manda na relação._**_  
_

_House M.D. e suas personagens são propriedades da Fox e de David Shore. O propósito aqui é apenas para leitura, diversão e para aumentar o fanatismo da mulherada da comunidade Chase e Cameron do Orkut. _

- Você vai ver só.

- Não, você vai ver só.

- Mas eu sou o cara. Significa que eu sou o dominante.

Ela teria dado um tapa em qualquer outro pelo comentário, mas ela sabia bem que seu ligeiro sorriso e o tom exagerado significavam que ele estava só provocando ela.

- Onde você encontrou essa lógica?

- House ganhou da Cuddy, e ela é chefe dele.

- House dominar a Cuddy não é exatamente um choque, e além do mais – ela se opôs. – eu sou dona do seu rabo.

- Ta certo então. Se apresse e escolha a sua aposta antes do Foreman voltar com o tratamento.

- Tudo bem. Se eu ganhar, eu quero que você divida comigo qualquer que seja o esquema que você tenha feito com House.

Chase a olhou surpreso.

- O que te faz pensar...?

- Nem ouse mentir. Você é péssimo nisso, e além do mais, eu vi ele conversando com você mais cedo e ele saiu andando parecendo um gato que acabou de comer um canário. – ela se inclinou na direção dele e sussurrou. – Estou sentindo tramóia saindo da sua piscina de apostas.

- Fechado. – ele concedeu. – E qual vai ser meu premio se eu ganhar?

- Você não vai ganhar. – ela respondeu cantando.

Chase dobrou os braços sobre o peito e mostrou seu melhor ar de confiança.

- Você gosta de pensar que ta no comando, mas lembre-se que foi_você_ que veio bater na minha porta.

- Okay. Se eu ganhar, você divide comigo as apostas. Se você ganhar... – ele se aproximou mais e mordeu ligeiramente a orelha dele. -... eu te pago com juros hoje a noite.

- Isso... pode... funcionar. – ele disse engolindo seco.

- Ótimo. Agora que nós temos nosso acordo... – ela disse e seguiu na direção da porta.

Ele a seguiu com sua mais confiante ar de orgulho.

- Oi. – Chase começou enquanto andava e balançou firmemente a mão do paciente. – Eu sou Dr. Chase e esta mocinha... – ele disse fazendo um gesto na direção de Cameron. -... é minha amiga Dra. Cameron.

Cameron colocou as mãos no quadril e deu a ele um olhar mortal.

- Não o deixe lhe fazer de tolo. Ele me idolatra. Eu tenho as bolas dele num estilingue, e ele sabe disso.

Se Chase ficou todo ofendido com a insinuação dela, ele não demonstrou nenhum sinal.

- Ela gosta de pensar que tem, mas a realidade é que ela sempre me persegue. – ele devolveu.

Eles ficaram lado a lado trocando sorrisos desafiadores enquanto o paciente os olhava como um jogo de tênis – os olhos se moviam de um para o outro até que finalmente ele disse:

- Deus, as vezes parece que eu te amo a minha vida inteira.

Chase corou num vermelho brilhante e escondeu o rosto nas mãos. Ele não tinha considerado esta possibilidade quando concordou com esta experiência. Provavelmente Cameron já sabia como ele se sentia em relação a ela, mas dada as tentativas de começar um relacionamento, ele não queria assustá-la indo rápido demais.

Cameron o olhava espantada de um jeito que ele achava que poderia parecer com pena, mas a verdade era que ele estava embaraçado demais pra olhar diretamente pra ela naquele momento. Chase suspirou então tentou tranqüilizá-la de que não ia pressionar mais do que ela queria dar.

- Não é como se eu quisesse te pressionar a sentir a mesma coisa ou algo assim... eu só...

Para lhe mortificar, o paciente decidiu continuar:

- Você não tem idéia. Os sonhos que eu tive com você...

Cameron levantou a sobrancelha e perguntou:

- É mesmo?

Chase de alguma maneira ruborizou mais ainda e segurou as mãos num gesto conciliador.

- Não era pervertido ou doente... era só... você é linda e homens... fantasiam.. em alguns momentos... não sempre.

- É. Você era linda. – o paciente riu. – mas as coisas que eu sonhei fazendo com você era bem...

- Okay! – Chase disse, enfaticamente cortando o paciente. – Nós realmente devemos ir agora.

Cameron apertou os lábios e decidiu ter piedade dele. Além do mais, ele iria desmaiar se mais sangue fosse para seu rosto.

Aparentemente o paciente-espelho não tinha terminado.

- Deus, espero que não tenha nenhum batom nos meus dentes.

A cabeça de Chase levantou, os olhos arregalados de surpresa.

- Uhh.. você está certo. Nós realmente devemos ir. – ela disse e rapidamente foi na direção da porta.

Chase seguiu, um pouco mais devagar. Uma vez que estavam no corredor, ele foi na direção contra a parede próxima a ela e pulava de um pé para o outro como se pensasse em algo pra dizer.

- Oh... deixa isso pra lá. – ela soltou, irritada pelas razões que ela não conseguia entender.

Ele muda de lugar de novo e então pergunta timidamente.

- Você realmente... me ama? É isso, porque... eu sei que ele podia estar pensando que podia ver algo que não estava mesmo ali.

Cameron virou o rosto pra ele e naquele momento foi atingida pelo quanto realmente o amava. Ela lentamente baixou a guarda e sorriu docemente.

- Não é como se eu quisesse te pressionar para sentir a mesma coisa que eu ou algo assim. – ela provocou.

Com isso, Cameron viu a expressão no rosto dele que estava entristecida se iluminar como uma lâmpada de milhares de watts.

- Você me ama. – ele repetiu como se testasse a realidade disso.

- Vamos. É melhor a gente voltar para o trabalho. – ela disse, sem estar pronta para assumir o que tinha dito, mas não para negá-lo também.

Enquanto faziam o caminho nos corredores do Princeton Plainsboro Hospital, Chase se aproximou da orelha dela e disse:

- Você me ama, e é louca pelo meu corpo.

Cameron não conseguiu evitar de rir. Ela amava aqueles raros humores brincalhões.

- Supere isso. Você não é tão bom. – ela provocou de volta.

- Talvez eu deveria ter oferecido pra te pagar com favores sexuais mais tarde hoje a noite.

- O arranjo era você dividir comigo a sua aposta, e lembre que nosso pequeno experimento revelou que eu realmente sou dona do seu rabo, então é melhor você pagar.

- Não sonharia em te dar um calote.

- Se você for um bom menino, talvez eu finja que você ganhou também e vou lhe dar seu prêmio quando chegarmos à minha casa mais tarde.

- E se eu for um mau menino?

- Então talvez eu finja que você ganhou duas vezes.

XxLFxX

N/A: Gostaram?


End file.
